Esthetique Academy
by RedShoeParade
Summary: Welcome to Esthetique Academy! Your home away from home! Where you learn and hope that a stronger monster doesn't come around and kill you. 'By going to Esthetique Academy you have a higher risk of having a Incubus/Succubus, Demon, Vampire, Neko, Siren, Lamia, or anything else attack you.' Warning: AU.


Esthetique Academy

In the silence of the night a boy was walking, even though he was told not to. Any noise would startle the boy, as he was not yet use to the people at the school. It was not like the boy was completely defenseless, he was both strong and smart.

"Hey!" The boy looks up to face a pair of bright green eyes, "Whatcha doin' out here hot stuff?"

"Hmm?" The boy takes off running without another word.

"Hey, come back! It's not safe out here...urgh! You can't hear me anymore can you?!"

The boy continues to run until he gets up to his dorm room. He opens the door and quietly sits down on his bed. A few bags lay on the floor, none of them were his, they were just his roommates, of whom he hadn't met yet. It was both his first year and his first time in France.

_'I could have gotten myself killed! What type of idea was that?!' _He scolds himself while lighting a candle.

The door opens and a blond boy walks in. Behind him were two boys, both huge, one with red hair and the other with brown-black. They appear to be watching the boy as he walks over to his bed.

"Breo, are you sure you're going to be ok?" The one with brown-black hair asks.

"I'll be fine, I'm not a child!" The blond...Breo hisses back.

"Jean, is just worried you're gonna get raped or something... I can't blame him, you are completely useless without him." The red-head jokes.

Breo walks back over to the door and slams it. Then he sits down on his bed and picks up one of his bags. Th boy watches as the bag is opens and things are tossed out onto the floor.

"Hello. I'm Breo, and I'm sorry about my friends." Breo says lifting his head up to where the boy was sitting.

"I'm Dragan, is it you're first year also?" The boy...Dragan asks.

"Yeah...but if you don't mind me asking, what are you?"

"Ah, you'll have to find out tomorrow. So what are you?"

"An Incubus...and a pretty horrible one at that...er...anyway, my two friends are also Incubi."

"They don't seem to be the..."

Dragan is interrupted by a tapping at the window. He opens it and another red-headed boy hops in. He is quite visibly a Neko, from his orange ears to his orange tail to his piercing green eyes,.

"You weren't supposed to be out there! You're lucky that I scared you off and you weren't caught by Harald or Mr. Divine or even Mr. Rudger!" The Neko shouts.

"Brave Gretchen, first year, 17 years of age, Neko, has no parents, gets in trouble for playing pranks." Breo recites.

"Nya~! How did you know that?!"

"I just do."

Dragan lifts Brave up and drops him out the window and watches as Brave walks away without a scratch. Breo smiles and was about to his hand on the table, right onto a lit candle. Dragan turns around and looks at his new roommate and notices that he's brushed his hand against the flame.

"Damn..." Breo hisses.

"Didn't you notice that there was a candle on your bedside table?"

"No, I didn't see it."

Breo goes back to tossing the stuff out of his bag until something hits the ground with a soft thud. He gets off the bed and feels around for it, it appears to be a cell phone. It blings and beeps for a while before it says, 'One new text, from J, How are you doing? Haha, listen to me, I've only been away from you for a little while and I'm already worrying about you!' A smile appears on Breo's face, then he shuts is phone and sets it on his bedside table.

"Ah, it's that man from earlier, Jean right?" Dragan asks with a small smile.

"Yes. He's sorta appointed himself as my boyfriend. The red-head is Andore and he isn't usually like that, he's probably worrying about me too." Breo replies as he appears to be thinking about something.

Dragan stares at him and then back at the mess on the floor. _'Why did he toss his things onto the floor like that...unless...' _Dragan pulls his pajamas out of his bag and heads off into the bathroom to get changed. When he comes out he notices that Breo was still sitting in the same position as when he left.

"Uh, Dragan...can you get my pajamas out of my bag and hand them to me?" Breo asks lifting his head up to face Dragan again.

"Yeah, but may I ask why?" Dragan hands them to Breo, already knowing the answer.

"I'm blind. I thought that you already knew that. Either way, I've been dropping hints."

"I had a feeling..."

"Just one?"

Dragan smiles, "Maybe we're going to get along after all."

"Maybe."

Dragan waits for Breo to finish getting changed before blowing out the candle and turning out the light. Tomorrow would be the first day of school. He had been on a plane for at least a night and this morning so he'd barely been on campus long enough to know anyone, especially the 'Harald' person that Brave was talking about.

"Goodnight." Dragan mutters as he drifts off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Happy Valentines day! I hope you got things :3! And you'll be seening Harald in the nest chapter! R&R (or something)! Oh and the next chapter will be longer!


End file.
